<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Co řádí v noci od Delphi by bedrníka (pimpinella)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574769">Co řádí v noci od Delphi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka'>bedrníka (pimpinella)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Překlad, Smut, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2006-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus má nečekanou noční návštěvu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Severus Snape/Undisclosed</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Co řádí v noci od Delphi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/43493">Things That Go Bump in the Night</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi">Delphi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Autorská poznámka: Povídka vznikla v roce 2004 pro <a href="https://pornish-pixies.livejournal.com/">Pornish_Pixies</a> na výzvu <i>non-con</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bylo po půlnoci, když ho ten šramot probudil, což bylo samo o sobě neobvyklé, protože to byl jen náznak šramotu a Severus Snape spal od přírody tvrdě. Ovšem, ten zvuk byl také neobvyklý. Byla třetí noc velikonočních prázdnin a Severus byl jediný zmijozelský sedmák, který neodjel domů. Ložnice byla prázdná.</p>
<p>Nebo měla být.</p>
<p>Severus se zamračil a překulil na záda. Přitáhl si peřinu pod bradu a poslouchal, jak venku tiše vržou cvrčci. Zrovna si začínal myslet, že si to celé představoval, když tu nadskočil, jak jím trhlo druhé zašramocení. Byl to nezaměnitelný zvuk zavírajících se dveří do ložnice a jemu v patách přicházely tlumené kroky a tichý sykot lucerny.</p>
<p>Lupič, byla Severusova první hloupá, spánkem zmatená myšlenka, ale rychle ji zavrhl. Jen opustit bez dovolení bradavické pozemky bylo dost těžké, natož se na ně bez pozvání dostat. A přesto, jak tak s rostoucím znepokojením poslouchal těžké oddechování čím dál tím blíž a blíž u jeho postele, nezdála se jeho dětská noční můra o tom, jak se někdo cizí vloupe do domu a plíží se kolem, zatímco jeho rodina spí, ani úplně vzdálená, ani hloupá. Kdo by se mohl krást v tuhle noční hodinu ložnicí? Ředitel koleje odjel na prázdniny a Severus sám změnil heslo jen před pár hodinami.</p>
<p>Když kroky došly až k jeho posteli a zastavily se, srdce se mu rozbušilo. Ležel s očima široce otevřenýma do černočerné tmy. Jeho hůlka byla na poličce mimo dosah. Zdálo se, že nejlepší bude pomalu a pravidelně dýchat a předstírat spánek.</p>
<p><i>Běž pryč,</i> přál si ze všech sil. <i>Prostě běž pryč.</i></p>
<p>Ale ať to byl kdokoliv, pryč nešel. Ozvalo se zařinčení, jako kdyby byla na noční stolek odložena lucerna a Severusovi se dech zarazil v prsou. To, co následovalo, se přihodilo tak rychle, že se jeho výkřik nikdy nedostal dál než k zachrčení: závěsy se rozletěly, kupředu vyrazil stín a než se Severus mohl pohnout, na ústa se mu pevně přitiskla ruka a něco tvrdého mu tlačilo na průdušnici.</p>
<p>Na hůlku to bylo moc chladné.</p>
<p>„Jestli jen pomyslíš na křik,“ zašeptal klidně hlas, „beze všeho ti ten tvůj krček podřežu.“</p>
<p>Severus cítil, jak špička nože naznačila klepnutím pod jedno ucho a pak pod druhé smrtící řez. Přikývl, velmi opatrně, neboť se bál udělat jakýkoliv prudý pohyb.</p>
<p>Měl dojem, že slyší oddechnutí. A pak ruka jeho ústa opustila a matrace poklesla, jak se stín posadil vedle něj. Muž, uvědomil si Severus. Ne jiný student, ale muž, a jen lehký tlak čepele na hrdlo mu zabránil, aby se zděšeně neodtáhl.</p>
<p>„Mm, copak to tu máme…“ Špička prstu obtáhla jeho rty a Severus se sám sobě navzdory zachvěl. „… zmijozelská coura úplně o samotě? O prázdninách nemáš komu zahřívat postel?“</p>
<p>Z toho hlasu se mu svíral žaludek. Byl chladný a dobíravý, k zbláznění povědomý. Ale ať se snažil sebevíc, Severus ten necitelný šepot nedokázal zařadit, ani si nevzpomínal, že by ho v Bradavicích dokázal nějaký hlas tolik vyděsit.</p>
<p>Postel se pohnula. U ucha horký dech: „Pozoroval jsem tě. Upjatý a spořádaný prefekt, co si vykračuje, jako by to nebyl ten nejvyzývavější frajírek široko daleko.“</p>
<p>Severus zadržel zachvění, když mu nůž začal putovat dolů po hrdle, a pak dál, až tam, kde začínala jeho noční košile, a nechával za sebou škrábanec. Na okamžik se zachytil na límci, až v Severusovi hrklo, a pak pokračoval dál po látce, doprostřed jeho prsou.</p>
<p>„Ale teď tu není, za koho se schovat, viď, kloučku? Žádní profesoři, aby tě ochránili. Žádní tvoji šoustací kamarádíčkové.“</p>
<p>K noži se připojily prsty, třely v malých kruzích, hledaly bradavku a jen ji objevily, krutě stiskly. Severus zalapal po dechu.</p>
<p>„Teď jsme tu jen ty a já…“</p>
<p>Špička nože jeho bradavky vydráždila, až ztvrdly.</p>
<p>„ ...a trochu si spolu užijem.“</p>
<p>Ve vteřině byla čepel zpátky na jeho hrdle, její plocha pevně přitisknutá.</p>
<p>„Ruce nad hlavu.“</p>
<p>Zmámený strachem se Severus přistihl, jak se hýbe, ještě než ho vůbec napadlo neposlechnout. Jakoby se jeho svět zúžil na studivou čepel na jeho kůži. Byl slepý a hluchý, neschopný dohlédnout ani na dlaň před sebe, jediné, co slyšel, bylo dunění jeho vlastního tepu a jasně si uvědomoval, jak se mu noční košile pod peřinou vyhrnuje, když ten někdo sevřel jeho zápěstí a přitiskl je k pelesti.</p>
<p>Nůž jeho hrdlo opustil sotva na okamžik a už cítil, jak se mu kolem zápěstí jako oprátka ovíjí škrábavý provaz. Dvojí jisté utažení a byl svázaný, lokty vystrčené do prostoru. Zatahal za pouta a zjistil, že jsou těsná a ponechávají jeho rukám dost vůle, aby dosáhl na pelest nebo na horní okraj polštáře, ale víc nic.</p>
<p>Peřina zmizela, stažená pryč, muž mu jediným pohybem vyhrnul noční košili do podpaží, a pak byly hrubé ruce najednou všude, ohmatávaly ho na břiše a na prsou. Štípaly ho do stehen a stiskly mu boky, aby ho přimáčkly k matraci, když se pokusil vykroutit.</p>
<p><i>Neubližuj mi,</i> chtěl zaprosit, ale slova se mu vzpříčila v hrdle něčím víc než jen hrdostí. Už jen ta myšlenka byla ponižující – vyslovit to nahlas mu připadalo nesnesitelně horší. Protože si uvědomoval, že by nemohl nic udělat, kdyby ten člověk řekl ne.</p>
<p><i>Ach bože.</i> Prudce se kousl do jazyka.</p>
<p>Ruce vklouzly pod něj, zmáčkly mu zadek tak silně, že po sobě nechají modřiny, a Severus ke svému zděšení ucítil, jak se jeho penis začíná probouzet. Ruce byly hrubé, ale teplé a neústupné a vynucovaly si od jeho těla odpověď.</p>
<p>„Proč mi tohleto děláš?“ zašeptal muž zničeně a skoro Severusovi vyrazil dech, když se na něj zčistajasna obkročmo posadil. „Jsem  z tebe tak <i>tvrdej</i>.“</p>
<p>Matrace se prohnula, jak na něj muž vylezl, kolena pod jeho pažemi, takže se Severusova ramena zkroutila dovnitř. Teď ho Severus mohl cítit, zatuchlého a kyselého, mohl vnímat teplo, které z něj vystupovalo.</p>
<p>Něco se mu otřelo o rty a Severus je okamžitě pevně stiskl. Znovu to do nich strčilo, neodbytněji, a Severus si s odporem uvědomil, že je to penis. Divoce zavrtěl hlavou, nemaje odvahu otevřít ústa, ani aby protestoval.</p>
<p>„Mrňavej provokatére.“ Hlas zněl skoro něžně, jako by to Severus jen hrál.</p>
<p>Tupý žalud mu dál tlačil na rty a otíral se mu o kůži. Trhl sebou, když ho něco nečekaně plesklo do tváře, a pak se začervenal, když si uvědomil, že ho muž neplácl rukou, ale penisem. Další plesknutí přistálo na druhé tváři, bezbolestné, ale zahanbující.</p>
<p>„Tak pohyb,“ zahudroval muž a dvěma silnými prsty mu stiskl nos, aby nemohl dýchat.</p>
<p>Severus se vzpíral, házel hlavou a zoufale se snažil setřást z prsou tu těžkou váhu, ale muž ho držel pevně a trpělivě ho dusil, dokud Severus instinktivně nezalapal po dechu. Jakmile se jeho rty otevřely, muž mezi ně vnutil svoje prsty a doširoka mu otevřel čelisti.</p>
<p>„Kousni a ufiknu ti koule.“</p>
<p>Cítil, jak se mu hrůzou sevřely nohy a jeho zděšené vydechnutí dalo muži dost času, aby dostal ruce za jeho hlavu a vrazil se mu rovnou do hrdla.</p>
<p>Severus se leknutím zakuckal, z úst mu tekly sliny a do očí se mu vehnaly slzy. Hrdlo se mu dusivě sevřelo a muž se vytáhnul, ale jen trochu. Jeho penis Severusovi připadal obrovský, roztahoval mu čelisti, kam až to šlo, a trhavě se mu otíral o jazyk jako had. Severus se v marném pokusu odtáhnout se pevně chytil provazů, které ho držely, jenže ruce jeho hlavu svíraly pevně. Muž dlouze a tiše zasténal a znovu se kousek po kousku zasunul, tentokrát proti vnitřní straně jeho tváře.</p>
<p>Na bradu se mu přitiskl pár těžkých varlat, a Severus se namáhal dýchat nosem, když začal tlustý penis přirážet do jeho úst. Byl cítit slaně a podivně a z té pronikavosti šly na Severuse mdloby.</p>
<p>„Cucej,“ přikázal muž chraptivě.</p>
<p>Buď to, anebo se utopit ve vlastních slinách. Severus dělal, co s tak nacpanými ústy mohl, vtáhl tváře a snažil se polknout něco ze slin, kterých jako by měl náhle nadbytek.</p>
<p>Muž z hloubi prsou zasténal. Pořád je ještě oblečený, všiml si Severus omámeně, jak se mu na boky tiskne hrubá vlněná látka, manžety se mu otírají o uši a o tváře se mu tře otevřený poklopec.</p>
<p>„To je ono... a teď nás olízni,“</p>
<p>Severus se neobratně pokusil poslechnout, jazyk přimáčknutý na spodek úst. Možná když se mu to bude líbit, pomyslel si, tak mu dá pokoj. Nedokázal potlačit zachvění strachu, které mu sklouzlo až do žaludku, když si zkusil představit, co dalšího si pro něj muž připravil, a tak se radši soustředil, aby nemotorným jazykem hýbal sem a tam, co mu jen stísněný prostor dovoloval. Cítil, jak se mu do kůže na hlavě zarývají prsty.</p>
<p>„Ach... ach, to je ono,“ zapředl hlas tiše. „Olizuj ho jako lízátko... přesně takhle.“</p>
<p>Ústa měl rozpálená a necitlivá, roztažená a popleněná. Mohl jenom lízat a polykat a dýchat a s odporem si uvědomit, že to bolestivé napětí, které cítí v klíně, je jeho vlastní penis prahnoucí po pozornosti, tvrdší a tvrdší s každým kluzkým přiražením a chraplavým zamručením. Aby se rozptýlil, zavřel oči a sál usilovněji, až ucítil, jak s sebou penis v jeho ústech slibně cuknul. </p>
<p>„Žádný takový, kloučku.“ Muž se najednou odtáhl a Severus zůstal bez dechu a s otevřenými ústy.</p>
<p>Na tvář mu dopadl další masitý políček a na rtech mu po sobě nechal tenkou, lepkavou stopu. Než se dokázal zastavit, hbitě ji jazykem ochutnal – byla hořká a jen malounko nasládlá.</p>
<p>„Pane na nebi, máš ty ale pusu děvky, jen co je pravda.“ Muž zněl spíš pobaveně než opovržlivě.</p>
<p>Severus nepříjemně zrudnul, když mu dva prsty přejely po rtech, a pak se vsunuly dovnitř. Než ho mohl muž předběhnout, zavřel ústa a jemně sál. Prsty mu pohladily jazyk, otočily se a pošimraly ho na patře. Bylo to podivně uklidňující, téměř příjemné, po hrubém zacházení, kterého se jeho ústům právě dostalo.</p>
<p>„Podíváme se, jestli máš i zbytek těla jako děvka?“</p>
<p>Severus se bezmocně zachvěl a skoro vykřikl, když prsty jeho ústa opustily a muž z něj slezl. Rty a bradu měl studené a mokré od slin a čelisti ho tolik bolely, že nevěděl, jestli je vůbec někdy bude moct zavřít. Nahé tělo mu objímal chladný vzduch a připomínal mu, že je docela bezmocný. Napjatě poslouchal mužův trhaný dech a sledoval jeho pohyb po prohýbající se matraci, dokud se muž neusadil po jeho boku.</p>
<p>Pohladil mu nohy, boky, pas. Severus se kousl do rtu a zapřál si, aby jeho penis ochabl, jen aby se mu napřímil ještě víc, když mu velké ruce hrubě roztáhly stehna.</p>
<p>Třeba si nevšimne, doufal, modlil se Severus. Nikdo normální by v takovou chvíli nebyl vzrušený.</p>
<p>„Aha,“ zašeptal hlas v tichém úžasu okamžik předtím, než se kolem jeho penisu neomylně zavřela teplá ruka. „Ty <i>jseš</i> mrňavej úchylnej parchant.“</p>
<p>Stiskl tak pevně, že Severus roztřeseně zasténal. Cítil jak se mu z žaludu prodrala kapička tekutiny. Boky se mu ponižujícím způsobem zvedly z matrace. Opravdu <i>byl</i> úchylnej parchant. Měl by se vzpírat, bojovat vším, co má, ne přirážet do té kruté, odporné ruky, která teď pleskala jeho penis sem a tam, až Severus kňučel.</p>
<p>Ale nemohl bojovat, uvědomil si zničeně, když se mu na břicho přitiskl chladný polibek nože, patrně jen aby se mu připomněl. Nemohl bojovat. Ruce měl svázané, hůlku mimo dosah. Ten přízračný muž byl velký a silný, a Severus byl jenom kluk, bezmocný a vydán mu zcela na milost a nemilost. Srdce mu začalo divoce bít a ani se nepokusil o odpor, když mu muž ohnul nohy, až se koleny dotýkal svých prsou a byl tak ještě odhalenější a zranitelnější. Penis mu, stále bolestně tvrdý, slyšitelně pleskl o břicho.</p>
<p>Ztuhl, když ucítil, jak se mu plochá strana nože posunuje po noze a pomalu se plíží k jeho varlatům. Hrůzou se mu zadrhl dech. Je ostří otočené dovnitř nebo ven?</p>
<p>„Achbože, ne,“ zašeptal a cítil přitom, jak se mu varlata snaží schovat v těle.</p>
<p>Ale nůž se sunul dál, dokud se nedotýkal citlivé kůže šourku, a Severus polkl vzlyknutí, až si po dlouhém, hrozném okamžiku konečně uvědomil, že se o něj sem a tam otírá tupá strana čepele.</p>
<p>Celé jeho tělo se uvolnilo a Severus se roztřeseně nadechl, jen aby se mu nádech vzpříčil v hrdle, když ucítil, jak ho mezi půlkami tře mokrý prst. Na varlata se mu dál tiskl nůž a vyzýval ho, ať si jen zkusí odtáhnout se.</p>
<p>„Tak co, hm? Je i zbytek tvýho těla tak chtivej?“</p>
<p>Prst se do něj pomalu vmáčkl, vlhký od slin, ale ne dost mokrý a příliš velký, aby to nebolelo. Jeho svaly se kolem něj sevřely, až se muž sprostě a tiše zasmál. Cítil jak mu po celém těle naskakuje husí kůže.</p>
<p>„Taková nenažraná kundička,“ posmíval se hlas. Prst se kroutil, dokud se Severus nezavrtěl. „Mám akorát něco, co tě zacpe.“</p>
<p>Prst se pomalu vysunul a za chvíli zmizel i nůž. Bylo slyšet tiché vlhké zvuky, těžké oddechování. Severus v úsilí neroztřást se zaryl nehty do provazů. Pak se mu o stehno otřela ruka a u řiti ucítil šťouchnutí něčeho tupého, většího a tvrdšího než prst.</p>
<p>Ach bože – rukojeť nože, došlo mu a zalapal po dechu, když do něj vklouzla. Palce u nohou mu zkroutil příval strachu, ze kterého se mu zvedal žaludek, a penis se mu na břiše plácal jako ryba. Připadalo mu, jako by do něj to hladké dřevo klouzalo nekonečně dlouho, vlna za vlnou hrbolaté rukojeti tvarovala jeho vnitřnosti, až konečně u svého vstupu s úlevou ucítil lehký dotek teplých prstů, který noži zabránil postoupit dál.</p>
<p>Pak se rukojeť vytáhla a znovu pomalu zasunula. Špička prstu pohladila citlivou kůži roztaženou kolem dřeva.</p>
<p>U kolena se mu ozvalo vědoucí zašeptání: „To se ti líbí, cucat tohle, co?“</p>
<p>Rukojeť klouzala sem a tam, až se Severus neklidně vrtěl a jeho penis přirážel do prázdného vzduchu. Každých pár zasunutí ho začal roztahovat rozšířený konec rukojeti a Severus pokaždé přestal dýchat u vědomí, že čepel je vzdálená jen milimetry.</p>
<p>„Prosím ne.“ Slova mu vyklouzla, než je mohl zastavit.</p>
<p>„Chceš víc?“</p>
<p>Severus nevěřil svému hlasu, bál se pasti, a tak divoce zavrtěl hlavou a doufal, že to ve tmě alespoň bude slyšet, když ne vidět.</p>
<p>Vysloužil si tím ale jen zadýchané uchechtnutí. „Mrňavej lháři. Hladový kundy jako tvoje nikdy nemaj dost.“</p>
<p>Nůž se v něm otočil a zvlněná rukojeť zavadila o cosi, co ho celého rozechvělo. Vykřikl, než se mohl zarazit, a ten pronikavý zvuk byl mezi vzdechy a oddechováním znepokojivě hlasitý.</p>
<p>„Otázka je,“ zašeptal hlas, jako by Severus ani nemukl, „jestli tvoje hladová dírka touží po oceli...“</p>
<p>Rukojeť přitlačila hlouběji.</p>
<p>„... nebo po pěkným tlustým ptákovi.“</p>
<p>„Ne ten nůž!“ Sotva svůj vlastní hlas poznal, zoufalstvím tenký a rozjektaný.</p>
<p>Teplá jistota prstů se vytratila a Severus si s novou hrůzou uvědomil, že teď už nůž uvnitř ani venku nedrží nic jiného než jeho vlastní svaly.</p>
<p>„Vyndej to.“ zašeptal.</p>
<p>Odpovědělo mu jen nepříjemné zachvění hluboko uvnitř těla. Úplně ho ochromilo, připadalo mu, že ozvěnu toho zachvění cítí až v zubech, a že cestou zasáhla to skryté místo, ze kterého má pocit, jako by mu někdo pohladil penis zevnitř. Snažil se, aby se nezavrtěl, když se to stalo znova, a potřetí, a pak mu došlo, že zazvonění, které slyší, je nehet klepající na čepel, a to je původ rozechvívající ozvěny, která prochází celým jeho tělem.</p>
<p>„Vyndej to, vyndej to – prosím tě, hlavně to vyndej.“</p>
<p>„Nechceme nůž?“</p>
<p>Severus se kousl do rtu, když jím prošel záchvěv dalšího poklepání. Ztěžka zavrtěl hlavou.</p>
<p>Rukojeť se vysunula sotva o pár centimetrů, a pak se jemně vrátila zpátky. Dovnitř a ven. „Nechtěj mě nechat čekat.“</p>
<p>Severus svraštil čelo a honem přemýšlel, co po něm muž chce. Když se dovtípil, prudce se začervenal a ústa mu zamrzla.</p>
<p>„Chci... chci ptáka?“ zašeptal. Sotva to vyslovil, polilo ho horko, a jeho zrádný penis se zachvěl.</p>
<p>Sliny na rukojeti usychaly a každé drobné přiražení teď bylo tvrdší.</p>
<p>„Čího ptáka? Taková mrňavá coura jako ty si přece nebude vybírat.“</p>
<p>Cítil, jak ho rozšířený konec rukojeti zase roztahuje a přivádí ho nebezpečně blízko oblouku, za kterým by na jeho jemnou kůži čekala ostrá ocel.</p>
<p>„Tvýho ptáka,“ zaúpěl a v očích ho pálily ponižující slzy, které mu začaly stékat po tvářích.</p>
<p>Dlouho chvíli ležel zkamenělý, horní polovinu těla roztřesenou úsilím ležet naprosto v klidu. Pak ucítil škubnutí a první vlnka rukojeti z něj vyklouzla. Úlevou se zachvěl. „Řekni mi hezky,“ zašeptal hlas. „Nebo jde zpátky.“</p>
<p>Severus měl pocit, jako by padal do hlubiny, a když z něj vyšel hlas, byl scvrknutý a vzdálený a k nepoznání změněný. „Prosím,“ řekl. „Prosím píchej mě.“</p>
<p>Okamžik ticha, a pak zavzlykal, když rukojeť kousek po kousku zmizela. Teď už doopravdy brečel a slzy mu stékaly do uší. Cítil se neuvěřitelně malý a bezmocný, příliš bezmocný i jen aby se napnul, když si muž přehodil jeho nohy přes svoje široká ramena.</p>
<p>„Nedočkavá couro.“</p>
<p>Při prvním přírazu zakňučel, zlomený zvuk, který neutichl, ani když si uvědomil, že se muž namazal něčím jiným než slinami. Jestli se zdál obrovský v jeho ústech, teď byl ještě větší a pomalu ho půlil vedví.</p>
<p>„Tak tohle děláš po večerce?“ Šepot teď zněl chraptivě a namáhavě. „Necháš celou kolej, aby si to s tebou rozdali? Třeba v šatnách, ne? Vsadím se, že famfrpálový tým stojí frontu, jen aby ti mohli prodřít zadek lavičkama...“</p>
<p>Severus zasténal, opřel se hlavou o polštář a poddal se útoku na své tělo, na svou mysl. </p>
<p>„Tohle z tebe udělalo prefekta? Enko za vykouření... véčko za ochotnou dírku do zadku?“</p>
<p>Přírazy byly prudší a prudší a s každým nárazem Severuse postrčily. V uších mu znělo žádostivé oddechování, ze kterého sebou jeho penis žalostně škubal.</p>
<p>„Předkloníš se pro cokoliv s ptákem, co?“</p>
<p>„Jo...“ zašeptal, neschopen se zarazit.</p>
<p>„Špinavej...“</p>
<p>„Jo-o...“</p>
<p>„Vobyčejná děvka...“</p>
<p>„<i>Jo.</i>“ Něco se v něm zlomilo, a věděl, že je to pravda. Musel být děvka, aby se mu tohle líbilo, aby si užíval, že mu nějaký cizí muž vlezl do postele, ovládl jeho tělo, přivedl ho k strašlivé rozkoši a říká mu všechny ty nechutnosti.</p>
<p>Cítil, jak se tlak v jeho klíně nesnesitelně stupňuje a vyvrcholení, se kterým celou dobu bojoval, ho zasáhlo s děsivou silou. Vykřikl, záda se mu prohnula v extázi, jak se jím prodral orgasmus, a mužovo pronikavé oddechování se změnilo v hekání, když k němu začal přirážet rychleji, zoufale.</p>
<p>„Moje děvka,“ zasténal muž, naposled přirazil a mohutně se zachvěl. „Ach, moje sladká kurvička...“</p>
<p>Zůstali tak strnulí několik úderů srdce, až Severus ucítil, jak penis v něm pomalu ochabuje. Muž spustil jeho nohy zpátky na postel a složil na něj svou těžkou váhu.</p>
<p>„Odvaž mě?“ řekl Severus slabým hlasem.</p>
<p>Nejprve se neozvala žádná odpověď. Pak se mu o klíční kost rozmazal vlhký polibek a uslyšel tiché zachrápání.</p>
<p>Severus se zamračil. Zasadil kopanec do něčeho měkkého.</p>
<p>„Filchi,“ řekl hlasitěji. „Odvaž mě.“</p>
<p>Ozvalo se zabručení, a pak z něj Argus Filch začal slézat. Severus zaslechl, jak něco, nejspíš nůž, dopadlo se zařinčením na podlahu. Obratné ruce povolily provazy kolem jeho zápěstí a každé jemně promnuly.</p>
<p>„V pořádku, pane profesore?“</p>
<p>Severus okamžitě předstíral, že se protahuje, aby se mohl odkulit na bok a rychle si povlakem polštáře osušit oči. Rohem peřiny si otřel semeno z břicha, a pak poodhrnul závěsy a vpustil dovnitř světlo lucerny. Chvíli fascinovaně hleděl na tenké škrábance na svých prsou, a potom si stáhl noční košili zpátky dolů. Argus už zase ležel na zádech, ochablý penis mu stále ještě vykukoval z kalhot. Oči měl zavřené, ale usmíval se nedůvěryhodným úsměvem.</p>
<p>„Příští týden jsem na řadě já,“ prohlásil samolibě.</p>
<p>Severus obrátil oči v sloup, stulil se na bok a pokusil se vychutnat si jemnou bolest mezi nohama. Říkejte si o Argusi Filchovi, co chcete, ale když mu role sedne, herec to je dokonalý, a co mu osud nenadělil v kouzelnických schopnostech, bohatě mu vynahradil vybavením, nad kterým by se začervenal i minotaurus. Ale to mělo jen určitou cenu.</p>
<p>„Vezmu si obojek,“ řekl Severus stručně a přetáhl přes oba peřiny – nepůjde zpátky k sobě, dokud si nebude jistý, že se mu nepodlomí kolena. „A vezmu si uši. Bůh mi pomáhej, nasadím si dokonce i vousky. Ale <i>nebudu</i> si znova přeměňovat ocásek – posledně mi trvalo tři dny, než jsem se ho zbavil.“</p>
<p>Nemusel se ohlížet, aby věděl, že se na školníkově tváři usídlil zklamaný výraz, ani aby věděl, jak žalostně vypadá. Povzdechl si. Dát si pravidelně plnit veškeré sexuální fantazie, bez řečí a dokonale, s sebou neslo jednu strašlivou věc, usoudil Severus, dělalo to z něj totiž až přílišného měkotu.</p>
<p>„No tak jo,“ vyplivl po chvíli ticha. „Ale budeš to <i>ty</i>, kdo domácím skřítkům vysvětlí, proč potřebuje sedmácká postel znovu povléknout, navzdory tomu, že žádní zmijozelští studenti nezůstali na prázdniny.“</p>
<p>„To je fér,“ zamumlal Argus, ospale ho poklepal po boku a popolehl si na úzké posteli blíž.</p>
<p>Celkem vzato, uvažoval Severus – v uších stále ještě ozvěnu sprostých kleteb, zápěstí odřená a zadek bolavý – měl Argus pravdu.</p>
<p>- konec -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>